1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data collection apparatus.
More particularly, this invention relates to a device for collecting and cataloging data.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various devices operative for allowing a user to collect various kinds of information or data. For instance, diaries, journals, laboratory notebooks, and day planners are just a few examples of the many devices useful for allowing a user to collect and catalog selected information or data.
Those having regard toward the relevant art will readily appreciate that the foregoing and similar devices useful for allowing a user to collect information have experienced little change to increase the ease and efficiency of data collection, organization and cataloging. Accordingly, the apparent lack of devotion directed toward increasing the ease and efficiency of data collection, organization and cataloging therefore necessitates certain new and useful improvements.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information that is easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information that is inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information that is convenient.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information regarding significant events throughout the duration of the user's life.
And a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to record and catalog information that allows a user to easily display recorded information.
Still a further object of the immediate invention is to provide a new and improved method of collecting and cataloging information.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information that is efficient and highly organized.
Yet still a further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for allowing a user to collect and catalog information regarding the user's life and operative for allowing a user to view and duplicate one or more selected periods, events or happenings of the user's life.